The present invention relates to steering columns. More particularly, the present invention relates to an intermediate shaft assembly including an isolation bushing.
A steering intermediate shaft is often utilized to connect a gear input shaft to an upper shaft, for example, either an upper intermediate shaft or directly to the steering column shaft. The upper shaft and the intermediate shaft typically each include a yoke at one end, the yokes being interconnected to provide a universal joint. The opposite end of the intermediate shaft is generally fairly rigidly interconnected with the gear input shaft. As such, any noise or other vibration between the intermediate shaft and the gear input shaft carries up the steering column. Some prior art devices have utilized a damping isolation feature proximate the universal joint, however, such feature does not always provide sufficient damping and also is limited in its flexibility since it is limited to the position of the universal joint.
The present invention provides a clamp isolator for an intermediate shaft assembly. The assembly comprises an intermediate shaft having a free end and a secondary shaft having a free end. The clamp isolator interconnects the two shafts. The isolator includes a clamping portion and an isolation portion. The clamping portion is configured to rigidly clamp upon the free end of one of the shafts. The isolation portion includes a substantially hollow housing configured to receive an isolation bushing therein. The isolation bushing has an opening therein configured to receive the free end of the other shaft. A pin or the like secures the shaft free end within the bushing within the isolation housing.